Reading Fanfiction
by KiraTheCrestOfChaos
Summary: Hikari and Takeru are forced to read a fanfiction about Takari by a bet, What happens


**I'm bored! thats why i made this fanfiction, Kinda funny**

**So.. Basically, It's just Kira, Takeru and Hikari reading a fanfiction about Takari**

**(If you don't know who Kira is, Take a look at my Digimon: The Awakening biodata in chapter 1)**

_**... We've been expecting you.. (Kapuuyaa!). *Turns around to see all his clones destroyed* Damn you Mr. Anderson.. Damn you..**_

_**-The terroriser**_

* * *

**Takeru,Hikari and Kira were in Kira's apartment, Looking at some fanfics**

_Kira:_You sure you wanna do this?

_Takeru:_Come on, It'll be fun, Besides, There's nothing else to do to spend our time, So might as well do this

**Kira looked at his best friends in the eyes and sighed**

_Kira:_Yea..Instead of making a fool of yourselves..

_Hikari:_As Takeru said, Kira, It's just for fun.. And what do you mean a fool of ourselves (Looks over at Takeru)

_Kira:_Cause we're reading this... (Points at the screen)

**Takeru and Hikari took a look at the screen, And blush a bright red**

Takeru:A Takari?!

Hikari: As in us?!

**Kira stared at both of them, He seemed amused at his Best friend's current state**

Kira:Sorry guys, This was a bet of Taichi

Hikari: I'm gonna kill him

Takeru: But we also suggested reading a fanfiction, Might as well do it *blush*

Hikari: *Blushes* Fine..

Kira: *smirk* Well, I'm off,, (Takeru and Hikari turned to him in shock) to leave you two love birds alone.. (Shuts door)

**Takeru and Hikari looked at each other and sighed**

Takeru:Let's get this bet over with (Hikari nods)

* * *

_The one in bold is Takeru's dialouge while the normal one is Hikari's dialouge, You should tell the differents if when ever the two are reading the story_

* * *

_**A Takari fanfiction by Takarifan ##**_

_It was a bright and sunny day on valentines day, Takeru Takaishi, A blond boy, Gathered his courage and breath in and breath out_

***Breath in and breathed out***

*Trying not to laugh* _He clenched to a bouquet of flowers he had in his hands and messed around his hair_

**I'm messin it..**

*****Trying hard not to laugh* _he thought about his decisions twice and even three time, But there was no turning back, He was going to confess his love to the one and only, Hikari Yagami_

**Oh,I cant wait..**

_The child of light he fell in love when they met in the digital world_

**After all those years...**

*Trying very hard not to laugh* _Takeru walked over to a apartment That belonged to his best friend and knocked with all his might_

**All my might? Wow.. That's gonna cause me some energy... **(Laughs)

Otherwise i wont hear..

**I suppose..**

(Continues) _and suddenly felt discouraged_ (Looks over at Takeru) Uhh Takeru, This is your line

**Huh? Oh okay... (Continues the story)**

**"_No... It will be fine..."_**

_The Blond boy.. _(Takeru and Hikari said this at the same time)

Okay.. Screw it.. You go! YOU Go! (Giggled) I'm not even there anymore! Just go!

**Okay! Okay.. (continues the story) _The blond boy talked to himself and waited for a response, When none came out, Takeru thought she was out, He swung the door open, Which was surprisingly unlocked_**

(Giggled) You just broke into my apartment...

**(Laughing) That's why It says here that i knocked with all my might(Continues story) _And he noticed something he shouldn't have.. _**

What? (Blushes)

_**clothes scattered around the floor and sound enacted from the bedroom.. **_**Sounds disgusting... (Tries to continue the story) err.. I can't read anymore**

Oh,Alright my turn then (Continues) _However..curiosity fled over Takeru, He walked over to the room and saw two bodies melted into an embrace and wispers in each others ear.. It was Hikari... With.. Daisuke! _

**(Gasps loudly) WHHHAATTTT!? ( chuckle..) **

This story is kinda weird... (Giggled) Okay, I'll finish this story then we can settle this bet... (continues)... _The two digidestined only noticed their visitor when they heard the bouquet of flowers fall to the ground, The petals fell into the... Into the... _ is that? Oh **(Laughs)**.. _Into the flowers as the petals scattered around like Takeru's hope_

_**Hikari.. I thought we had somethin with each other... **_

_Takeru wispeared out_

**Oh wait.. (Lowers his voice into a wispear)** **_I thoughed we weally head somethin.. _**

(Giggle) _Hikari jumped and grabbed a blanket to cover her nude body.. _Okay..This story is disgusting.. I would never do that!

**Just continue this so we can finish the bet.. **

Alright.._Daisuke laid there, With no blankets to cover him and... (Both Takeru and Hikari chuckled hard as they said this line at the same time) striked a confident pose! (Laughing hard) _

**Oh man... This story is messed up! (Wipes a tear away while laughing hard)**

So Daisuke laid on the bed and pose and he was like( poses as Daisuke) 'Yea, What's up? " **(Laughed hard)**

_This isnt what you think Takeru! I promise.." _

**_Hikari..You hurt me deeply.. _**

_and hurt was the last thing Takeru will ever feel _**Wait..Am i going to die? I dun wanna die! **

But we won't know til the next episode! To continue!

**Oh noo! **

* * *

**Hikari: **I have no idea at what i have red.. The author must be a hardcore Takari fan

**Takeru:**(Smiles) agree..

**Kira walks in with Tsukaimon**

**Kira: **Finished?

**Hikari:**Now if you excuse me, I'm going to find Taichi.. (Marched out of the door) be right back

**Takeru:**count me in..

**Kira and Tsukaimon watched as his best friend walked out of his apartment and smirked**

* * *

**This was inspired by a Pewdiepie fanfiction i found on youtube and readjusted it a little, To the author of the Pewdiepie fanfiction, I give a salute to you(If your gonna read this), If there are anywords in the story that offended you, I apologize, I dont mean to insult you**

**But so if you dont understand, This is a story based on a Pewdiepie fanfiction.. You can see the video by copying the lin****k below**

** watch?v=bm-ummtKNOw&feature=youtube_gdata_player**

**So, This is pretty much about just Takeru and Hikari were forced in a bet in surprise by Taichi, And Kira needed to help them find a fanfiction to help them get out of the bet, Even thought he insulted them a little to, Remeber, Takeru and Hikari were the one's reading the fanfiction, I hope this is clear to you**

**Ja-Matane!**


End file.
